


Tag

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, Lil Shit Blake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 01:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: Yang has a mission: grab the mark and get out. But things never go according to plan. Not when it comes to marks of the more... feline variety.





	Tag

**Author's Note:**

> This set back at Beacon, just before the Vytal Tournament.
> 
> Gonna be honest. I just wanted to write about Blake being a lil shit. 
> 
> I did put in one reference and one parallel in here though. Can you catch it?  
Enjoy?

Covert missions were a standard part of being a huntress. They required one to be alert and aware of everything, including oneself. Yang knew what had to be done; her target was right in front of her. Sneaking up on the mark would be easy.

Slowly, Yang inched her way towards the lone figure. She had to be careful; they were known to be quite dangerous. She couldn’t afford to die now, not when her team needed her. She crept forward until she was close enough and launched her attack.

“Tag, your—oof!” Only to kiss the dirt.

“Stealth really isn’t your thing, Xiao Long.” The calm, familiar sound of her partner’s voice sounded more than a little condescending.

“Oh shut your up.” She shot back as she rolled over.

“Make me.” Yang looked up at Blake. The faunus stood with her hip cocked, examining her nails nonchalantly. Yang was more than smart enough to recognise a challenge when she saw one. Without further ado, she jumped up and launched herself at Blake again; only to be met with an empty shadow clone. She glowered at her friend.

“Blake...“

“Yang…” Great. She was being mocked. Well, she wasn’t going to stand for that. She immediately tried to propel herself towards Blake again.

And again.

And again.

“You know, Yang, they say that insanity is doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results.”

And again. Why did she do this to herself?

“Blake! You! Are! It!” She growled playfully. She was, without a doubt, annoyed but seeing Blake having fun always tended to overrule any grievances that she may have about the girl.

“Am I, now? Aren’t you meant to actually catch me?” Yang made an offended noise in the back of her throat. Blake smirked at her cheekily, tucking her arms behind her back and leaning forward.

“Let’s see how well you can keep up, little Sunflower.” And with that, Blake winked at her and ran.

Yang blinked in stunned silence before shaking herself out of her stupor andmade chase after her. Blake was apparently in what Yang had come to affectionately refer to as “lil shit mode”. This simply meant that whenever Blake was in a particularly good mood, she tended to become especially cheeky with her friends. And occasionally their teachers. Blake was the one out of team RWBY with most detentions for a reason, after all. But considering that the two still clashed occasionally, Weiss tended to suffer the most. Mostly because Yang adored these rare moments of playfulness and outright encouraged it and Ruby tended to make things worse by falling into hysterics. So, the amount of puns and jabs thrown at their poor little Ice Queen tended to double on these days, much to her chagrin.

But on this day? Apparently, Blake was planning on messing with Yang. Well, Yang wasn’t going to complain. She did love it when she was feisty. But, unfortunately for Blake, the brawler wasn’t going to go down without a fight. She kept her gaze firmly locked onto the back of Blake’s head, hoping against hope that her partner would mess up eventually. They ran around the court yard and down a path, eventually making their way to the gardens. Blake hurdled over a small bush and into a grassy sitting area and surprisingly missed her footing. Yang, who was right behind her, took advantage of the raid slip up and reached out to grab her…

Only to once again fall forward; the only difference being a hand that reached over and grabbed her arm, twisting her around in mid air. The result was Yang landing on her back, only to be promptly pinned down by a heeled boot.

“Don’t ever underestimate your opponent. You never know what tricks she might have up her sleeves.” Blake grinned down at her, such delight in her eyes that Yang couldn’t stay mad even if she tried.

“Ya know, smugness isn’t a good look of you, Belladonna.”She retorted. She chose to ignore the fact that said retort was a bold faced lie. Blake rolled her eyes and stepped off of her, calmly sitting down next to her.

Yang promptly sat up and draped her arm over Blake’s shoulders, heart swelling with affection when Blake reached up to entwine their fingers together. When Blake first started to be physically affectionate with the team, Yang had been surprised. Blake hadn’t seemed like a touchy-feely person but then again, some people just take a little longer to get there.

It was always little things; squeezing Yang’s hand when Cardin was close to getting a facial reconstruction, reaching out to adjust Ruby’s hair when the younger girl fell asleep at their desk or even a supportive arm draped over Weiss’s shoulders. It was incredibly endearing. And that was all without mentioning Yang’s favourite ones!

She had noticed that when she would do something kind (especially anything regarding tea or books) for Blake, that the other girl would slowly blink at her and lean over to butt her head into Yang’s shoulder, murmuring a quiet “thank you” and go back to whatever it was she was doing beforehand. Eventually, she was able to determine that the slow blinks and head butts were their own brand of affection for the faunus and slowly, Yang found herself picking up these habits subconsciously. She wondered if Blake was aware of it. She had only just picked up on it herself. But while her train of thought was on Blake and affection…

“Sunflower? Really?!” She teased lightly, gently butting her head against Blake’s. The resulting huff causing her to giggle into Blake’s temple.

“It fits.” Blake defended, faux offence lacing her words. Yang hummed thoughtfully.

“If I’m a Sunflower, does that make you my Sunlight? Ya know, ‘cause I always turn to look at you?”

“Oh my God. You are such a dork.” Yang merely grinned and jumped to her feet, ready to offer Blake her right hand and help her up.

“C’mon, Ruby wants us to meet up with her and Weiss to go over some last minute stuff for the Vytal Tournament.” And with that, both girls made their way back to the school. But not without Yang sneaking glances at Blake’s smiling face. She knew that Blake hadn’t had an easy life. That somebody that she had trusted had hurt her. She saw the way Blake reacted to certain situations. She didn’t even want to think about what could have caused her to be so closed off. Yang desperately wanted to help her partner but she knew that Blake didn’t need a knight in shining armour to come save her. But the shorter girl sure as hell deserved to have an ally to stand against whatever war was raging on inside her head. Yang was determined to be such, silently making herself a promise.

_ **“I’ll make it my mission to be there for her. For as long as she’ll let me. Starting with this tournament.” ** _

Yang knew she was playing with fire. All she had to go off of was their short time at Beacon together and a hopeful heart. She doubted that Blake would stick around forever. Nobody ever did. But she truly believed that Blake would talk to her. She trusted her.

Maybe that trust would become her pyre, but she couldn’t deny that there was something about Blake that made her think that maybe burning wouldn’t be the worst way to go if it was within the depths of molten gold eyes.


End file.
